In the Third Generation (3G) Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) system, when a voice call is established from one mobile subscriber to another mobile subscriber, even though both the mobile subscribers are camped on to the same base station or NodeB, the signaling and RTP messages flow between mobile subscribers and mobile operators' core networks via a base station and a radio network controller over a wired or wireless backhaul system. This causes inefficient use of backhaul bandwidth and blocking of various types of resources at radio network controllers and core networks.